The wolf and the lion
by Thotnificent
Summary: Post season 7 Sansa and Tyrion reunion... because Tyrion needs something to fight for.


The dragon queen finally arrived at Winterfell, bringing her soldiers and her entourage. Luckily Jon had given Sansa enough warning to make the necessary plans. Food would not be as bountiful, but the queen would receive a great welcome.

To everyone's surprise however it was Arya that broke protocol first. Sansa's normally reserved sister ran into Jons arms. Finally showing the impulsive Arya that Sansa dread most of her childhood.

Bran and Sansa share a smile as Jon lifts Arya up and spins her.

The moment was interrupted by Dany showing up, by dragon. Bran and the queen's entourage were the only ones not staring in wonder.

Sansa greeted Jon and the queen uneventfully. It was Tyrion that made her double take.

She recovers quickly. With a graceful smile, "Lord Lannister"

He smiles back. "Wife"

Sansa could only laugh. "Am I?"

They share a smile.

Sansa didn't get another chance to speak to Tyrion until the modest feast. She was still pondering the case of the nerves she had earlier. Tyrion takes the seat next to her. She stiffens then turns to smile at him. "My lord."

"My wife."

She smiles. "I don't really understand your calling me that. Surely you know I married another."

"Did you want to?"

"I did of my own free will."

"That doesn't answer my question."

They share a look. He drinks from the goblet. "Maybe it does."

"I wanted my family home back so yes I did want the marriage. I immediately… regretted it though."

"Yes, Ramsy Bolton. Nasty little fellow."

She wraps both hands around her goblet and stares into it. "Seems the whole world knew what he was capable of; save me."

Tyrion observed her with his usual look. "No longer that naive girl?"

She smiles shaking her head. "No I am not."

She releases the cup, turning to look him the eyes. "Sansa the no longer naive girl would like to thank you Tyrion."

His eyebrow goes up at her calling him by his first name. *how informal*

"I would humbly say your welcome but I'm not sure what for."

"For allowing me to be naive and safe a little longer under your protection."

He tried to control his surprise. "I was sleeping with your handmaid."

"And you made sure even she shielded me. You will not talk your way out of my thanks."

He laughs looking away. They share another look. It's Sansa that turns away. "I am glad… to have kept you innocent a little longer but we all must eventually give that up if we were to survive, wife."

She looks at the crowd dancing before her. "Is that what I am to you really?"

He looks away from her. "Yes, but once the Great War is over I will have Dany annul our marriage if you wish."

She scuffs. "If I wish. Lord Tyrion I have been married to another man. I have dishonored you and our vows. It should be your call."

He can't resist. "We are both guilty of adultery."

She smiles. And again he can't resist. "If I were to say…. if I were to say I wanted to stay married."

She turns sharply towards him. "I would promise to be a dutiful and faithful wife."

He sighs. "You say that as if it were an honor."

"It would."

He looks at her incredulously. "Sansa really."

"I know that you are a kind man. That you once shielded my innocence…. like it was a jewel. You did not say you would protect me and then lied... like so many have. You showed me with your actions...it would be an honor to truly be your wife."

He gives a nervous laugh. "Sansa… I"

She smiles moving to stand. "Think on it my lord."

She turns to go but Tyrion gently grabs her hand. "Lets start this marriage over again. before your family, this time."

She smiles. "I'll make the arrangements."

\- this time they were married before the heart tree.

This time when he went to cloak, he stepped on a footstool and she dropped to her knees. They began on equal footing.

\- the wedding feast was modest also. This feast was a celebration of the renewing of hope and vows. Sansa began to get nervous as she entered her wedding chamber. Her maid helped her get in her small clothes and she stood by the fire waiting on her husband. When he entered he was greeted with the magnitude of her great beauty. Hair flaming and skin glow.

A familiar ache returns. She is entirely to beauty for him. She turns to the table and puts down her cup. She walks to him and reaches to let her clothes fall.

Even as stunned as he was, he still manages to say. "Stop"

She freezes. He speaks, "Ours doesn't have to be a marriage in a traditional since Sansa. We can be lovers of the mind."

She looks down seemingly to gather her courage. "Do you want me Tyrion?"

An honest to God, yes comes out of his mouth.

She smiles and then stands in front of him. Getting on her knees so that they are equals. She reaches to touch either side of his face gently. "I want children. I want to give you heirs. I want to find rest in your arms."

He nods tears in his eyes. She leans toward and he kisses. He pulls the very air from her lungs leaving her dizzy. He caress her shoulder let her gown fall and revealing herself to him. She stands and he sees her as she is. Scars and all. But the look in his eyes leave no room for doubt. She is the most beautiful thing in the world as far as he is concerned. She walks to their wedding bed and he follows.

She lays back on the bed keeping eye contact with him then she relaxes her body and closes her eyes.

To her surprise he grabs her face kissing lips.

"Open your eye Sansa."

She does. "You are to only closed them when your overwhelmed with pleasure."

Her legs clenched as she fills a sharp pain to her lower parts. He looks in wonder at her reactions. To make this beautiful creature squirm in pleasure. He redoubled his efforts kissing her everywhere. When he reaches her most intimate spots she moans and breaks focus on his eyes. She arches moans again grabbing her breast. He feast on her until she is shivering.

When he enters her, the breath leaves from his body. She was his now and only his. His to protect and his to love. Her body quakes from pleasure but she doesn't reach her pleasure until his finger circles her pleasure point. She screams his name and groans hers. He pauses with his forehead on her ribs, trying to remember how to breath. She tenderly rubs his hair and his eyes close as peace engulfs them.

She wakes up in his arms. He is staring at her with wonder. She smiles at him then lays her head back on his heart. "That was amazing."

He laughs. "I am to please."

She smiles then stiffens slightly. "Did I… did I please you?"

He brings her chin up and kisses her gently. It intensifies and she loses herself in him. Arms wrapped around her flips her on her back and shows her how pleased he is.

Leaving her in winterfell was the hardest thing he's done.


End file.
